


Segundo encuentro

by Kyrieleiison



Series: Aidan [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Vampire Hunter, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrieleiison/pseuds/Kyrieleiison
Summary: Aidan, un cazador de vampiros, despierta en el hospital luego de haber estado en coma y necesita saber qué ocurrió en su última misión.
Series: Aidan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700680
Kudos: 3





	Segundo encuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por interesarte en mi historia. Sinceramente soy algo inseguro al momento de compartir la vida de mis preciados OCs, así que puede que me tome tiempo concluir esto.
> 
> Aidan es uno de mis primeros OCs y realmente me gusta mucho, daré mi mayor esfuerzo para poder transmitirles la llama de vida que hay en él.

No necesitaba abrir sus ojos para poder sentirlo, con sólo su cuerpo era capaz de saber que a su lado estaba la criatura más peligrosa y aterradora del mundo; un vampiro. Aidan apenas había recuperado la consciencia cuando entendió que no estaba solo y que su cuerpo no estaba inquieto producto de las heridas que tenía, sino por la presencia de un chupasangre. Aun así, la situación no fue sino absurda, después de todo, estaba compartiendo habitación con lo que había estado cazando durante dos años. Si bien el vampiro estaba ahí, Aidan no podía descifrar lo que estaba haciendo; su presencia permanecía inmóvil en un rincón de la habitación, a su lado izquierdo. No negaba que era inquietante estar con un vampiro sin ser atacado, mordido ni asesinado; toda su vida había sido testigo de una sola faceta de esas criaturas, así que cuando un lado completamente diferente le era mostrado, simplemente no sabía cómo responder.

Apretando los párpados e intentando mantener un ritmo constante en su respiración, sintió como una oleada de sudor frío escurrió por su cuello hacia abajo, mojando su espalda y provocándole escalofríos con un espasmo que no pudo controlar. Sus puños se apretaron agarrando la sábana bajo ellos, y supo de inmediato que el vampiro se percató de su movimiento. Acto seguido, la presencia de la criatura cambió de ubicación, ya no estaba inmóvil en un rincón de la izquierda, había rodeado la camilla y ahora se acercaba hacia él por su derecha. Claramente Aidan estaba aterrorizado, su cuerpo sentía la amenaza de muerte inminente y pedía a gritos que saliera de ahí. El problema era eso, no podía escapar. Su cabeza estaba muy confundida, no lograba recordar con claridad lo que había sucedido, dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí, sólo sabía con seguridad que estaba herido; su cuerpo dolía mucho, y si bien el oxígeno no le faltaba, le costaba mucho respirar.

Cuando la presencia del vampiro se detuvo, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, no pudo soportarlo más y abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo que vio a continuación no fue más que un techo oscuro y unas luces borrosas que bailaron de un lado a otro. Sus ojos habían permanecido tanto tiempo cerrados que se demoraron en enfocar correctamente la habitación.

—¿Qué sucede, te duele algo? Puedo llamar a la enfermera para que te atienda.

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó ante la inesperada voz femenina. De todas las cosas que habría esperado recibir, entre ellas una lenta tortura hasta la muerte, ésta fue la que más le atemorizó y provocó que su corazón se acelerara golpeando contra su pecho. ¿Por qué había una vampiresa en su habitación? Y peor, ¿por qué estaba ella ofreciéndose para buscarle ayuda? Ambas cosas no podían ir de la mano, era imposible pensar que los vampiros ofrecieran ayuda a seres humanos; incluso en el actual siglo XXI.

La visión de Aidan logró adaptarse a la oscuridad de la noche, distinguiendo de esta forma las luces en el techo que no eran más que el reflejo de la máquina que monitoreaba su ritmo cardio-respiratorio. A su lado derecho, tal como había permanecido durante los últimos segundos, estaba la silueta humanoide con cabello largo. No podía distinguir su rostro, si bien estaba demasiado cerca como para sentir la frialdad emanar de su cuerpo, todavía sus facciones permanecían ocultas por las sombras. De inmediato Aidan llevó su mano, una muy torpe por cierto, hacia su rostro y se quitó la mascarilla que le cubría la boca y nariz. Ante ello sintió como si el aire de su cuerpo le hubiera sido arrebatado de un golpe, y su pecho dolió con una punzada aguda.

—Sugiero que no lo hagas, tu cuerpo todavía está muy débil —comentó la mujer, pero el cazador la ignoró e hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar.  
—… iro… —susurró. Después de todo, sus labios estaban demasiado secos como para moverse correctamente.  
—¿Qué necesitas?  
—… vah… firo…  
—¿Acaso te estás muriendo? —preguntó la vampiresa. Era la única opción que podía intuir al escuchar las palpitaciones aceleradas del corazón de Aidan. La máquina marcaba un ritmo cardíaco mucho más elevado al de antes.  
—Vam… piro… vamp… iro… vampi… ro… vampiro… vampiro… vampiro…

Aidan tomaba una bocanada de aire antes de pronunciar la palabra, aquella que repitió una y otra vez, esperando a que alguien lo escuchara y le ayudara. En ese momento la mujer entendió. Él no estaba muriendo, sin importar lo grave de sus heridas Aidan seguía cumpliendo su trabajo de informar a los demás sobre la presencia de un vampiro, y eso significaba una sola cosa; debía retirarse. La vampiresa exhaló pesadamente y retrocedió hasta quedar cerca de la ventana por la que había ingresado a la habitación. Sólo bastó un movimiento de su mano para poder abrirla completamente, tomó asiento en el marco de esta, sacando las piernas hacia afuera, y volteó para despedirse.

—Espero que te recuperes —y si Aidan hubiera estado más atento, se habría dado cuenta de la profunda tristeza que inundaba su voz.

Un par de minutos fueron necesarios para que la enfermera apareciera en la puerta de la habitación, encendiendo la luz y apresurándose a revisar el estado del paciente. Aidan no pudo contestar a sus preguntas, estaba conmocionado, de su boca sólo salía un murmullo que poco y nada entendía la enfermera. De esa forma, ella decidió que lo mejor era llamar al médico de cabecera, quien no dudó en administrarle cierta dosis de sedante y enviar al cazador, nuevamente, al sueño profundo.


End file.
